Home Alone
by Don'tTrustTheBarrels
Summary: When Lexi and Alfred are left home alone, shenanigans occur. Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Home Alone

Summary: When 15 year old twins Lexi and Alfred find out they have been left home alone by their family, shenanigans occur.

**Chapter 1**

Lexi and Alfred had been told off. Again. They had both pushed their brothers Lovino and Antonio which resulted them all fighting. It was Lovino and Antonio's fault. They had pissed Lexi and Alfred off. They spilt the drinks in the process.

The Jones family were getting ready for their holiday to America.

"Lexi! Alfred! Go to the third floor!" Their mother shouted. Alfred and Lexi went up to the third floor glaring at their brothers. They got into the room of the third floor and they sat on the bed.

"Our family can be a pain in the butt sometimes." Alfred said lying back on the covers. Lexi nodded agreeing with her brother.

"I wish they would disappear." Lexi said lying back on the covers.

During the night, there was a storm which caused a powercut by a falling branch which caused all of the electric clocks to go off.

The next morning, it was chaotic. Everyone was rushing around trying to get their stuff together. They completely forgot about Lexi and Alfred who were still asleep on the third floor. As the Jones family was a big family they got two minibuses. They drove to the airport and just made the flight .

"We made it." Their father Roderich said.

"Hope we didn't forget anything." Their mother Elizaveta said.

Alfred woke up first and didn't really notice that the house was silent. He went to the bathroom. Lexi came downstairs and looked around. She noticed that the house was silent.

"Mum?" she asked. No answer. "Dad? Antonio? Lovino? Feliciano? Ludwig? Nat? Uncle Hercules? Jennifer? Sam? Gilbert? Uncle Yao? Matthew?"

Still no answer.

Lexi went around the house looking for her family. Alfred came out of the bathroom. Lexi ran up the stairs. Alfred looked at her.

"Alfred?" Lexi said.

"Yeah?" Alfred asked.

"I think we're home alone." Lexi said.

Instead of panicking as kids do when they are left home alone, Lexi and Alfred just looked at each other and grinned.

"FREEDOM!" Lexi and Alfred shouted loudly.

Alfred started running down the stairs.

"LAST ONE DOWN TO THE KITCHEN IS A ROTTEN TOMATO!" Alfred shouted.

"HEY NO FAIR!" Lexi shouted running down the stairs.

They both got to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Lexi grabbed the whipped cream and squirted some in her mouth.

Alfred got the chocolate sauce and squirted some in his mouth.

"WE ARE FREE! NO ADULT TO TELL US WHAT TO DO!" Alfred shouted.

"WE CAN DO WHATEVER THE FUCK WE WANT!" Lexi shouted.

"FREEDOM!" Alfred shouted.

"We can now play scary games and movies without being told off!" Lexi said.

"We can now jump on the furniture!" Alfred said.

"We can now scream, sing and swear as loud as we want now!" Lexi said.

"FUCK YES!" Alfred shouted.

"Alfred. We have a spiral staircase." Lexi said. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Slide down the stairs on a sled or a tray?" Alfred asked.

"Yes." Lexi replied grinning.

"LET'S DO IT!" Alfred shouted. Lexi grinned before going into the basement and getting the sled. Alfred went into the kitchen and got a kitchen tray. Alfred and Lexi raced up the stairs with the sled and the kitchen tray.

"So, who's going first?" Lexi asked.

"I will! The hero always goes first!" Alfred replied.

Lexi rolled her eyes. Alfred nudged the sled and he went flying down the stairs, cheering all the way down. When he got to the bottom, he got off the sled and stood up. He went back up the stairs and looked at Lexi.

"Dude! THAT. WAS. AWESOME!" Alfred shouted. Lexi grinned and slid down the stairs. They did that for two hours. They went back into the kitchen and got a lot of snacks before going into the living room and watching tv for a while. They also watched films.

"What now?" Lexi asked Alfred.

"Skateboard in the house!" Alfred replied getting up and getting his skateboard before skateboard and skating around the house.

They listened to music singing it at top of their voices.

"WE ARE NEVER EVER EVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER!" Lexi sang at the top o her lungs.

"WE-EE ARE NEVER EVER EVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER!" Alfred sang at the top of his lungs making his voice go very high at the we-ee part of the song. Lexi laughed.

Meanwhile on the plane, Elizaveta was very nervous. She was fiddling with her hair, checking her purse and looking very worried.

"Honey? Are you okay?" Roderich asked.

"I have a bad feeling." she replied.

"Like what?"

Elizaveta turned to her husband. "That we didn't so something."

"Honey, I'm sure we did everything."

"Did you lock up?"

"Yeah."

"Did you turn off the coffee?"

"Yeah."

"Did you close the garage?"

"No. I forgot. That's probably it." Roderich said.

"No, that's not it." Elizaveta said.

"What else could we be forgetting?" Roderich asked.

Elizaveta laid back and thought. Then she realized. She forgot to wake Lexi and Alfred up.

She sat upstraight.

"LEXI! ALFRED!" she shouted, waking a few people on the plane.

**Chapter done! **

**Hope you liked it. **

**If you have any ideas of what Lexi and Alfred could get up to while they are home alone, pm or put the idea in the reviews.**

**Anyways, read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Home Alone

Summary: When 15 year old twins Lexi and Alfred find out they have been left home alone by their family, shenanigans occur.

**Chapter 2**

Lexi and Alfred looked at each other. Then the song '5,6,7,8' by Steps came on. Alfred started to do the dance. Lexi soon joined in, laughing. They both were dancing and spinning around to the song, laughing as they danced.

Then the phone rang. Alfred turned off the music and answered the phone. Lexi went into the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Hello?" Alfred asked. It was Alfred's best friend Jacob.

"Dude! You should've come with us to the new rink that opened two days ago."

"How big is it?" Alfred asked.

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" Lexi shouted from the kitchen.

"Fuck off Lexi!" Alfred shouted at his twin sister. Lexi stuck her tongue out at him and Alfred gave her the middle finger.

"That was an innuendo wasn't it?" Jacob asked.

"Kinda." Alfred said.

Lexi laughed. Alfred rolled his eyes but couldn't help but laugh himself.

"I gotta go." Jacob said. "My brothers are waxing their legs."

"Ouch. Sounds painful." Alfred said. "Alright talk to you later."

"Bye." Jacob said hanging up.

"So, why did he have to go?" Lexi asked.

"His brothers are waxing their legs." Alfred replied.

"That sounds painful." Lexi said.

"You know, we should test our pain tolerance." Alfred said.

"20 pounds says that you scream like a girl." Lexi said.

"20 pounds says that you start crying." Alfred said smirking.

"Your on dude!" Alfred said putting out his hand. Lexi shook it.

Lexi went into Jennifer's room and got the leg waxing stuff.

"Alright got the stuff." Lexi said.

"Okay. What first?" Alfred asked.

"How about your legs?" Lexi asked.

"Alright." Lexi said. She microwaved the wax then when the wax was microwaved, she came back over to Alfred and started applying to his legs and put the strip on the wax. When that was applied, Alfred looked at her.

"Go for it." Alfred said. Lexi grabbed the strip.

"Ready?" Lexi asked.

"Yeah." Alfred said.

"3...2..1!" Lexi said as she quickly pulled off the strip.

"OH FUCKING HELL!" Alfred shouted. "THAT FUCKING HURT!"

Lexi laughed. "Oh man up."

"Okay.. your turn." Alfred said.

"Okay." Lexi said looking at her brother. Lexi rolled up her leggings showing her legs.

Alfred started applying the wax on her leg then he put the strip on.

"Ready?" Alfred asked.

"Go for it." Lexi said.

"Okay. 3..2..1." Alfred said quickly pulling of the strip.

Lexi groaned. "That fucking hurt."

"On the adverts, it doesn't seem so painful." Alfred said.

"Can I do your armpits?" Lexi asked. Alfred sighed taking off his jumper and he was wearing a t-shirt underneath the jumper. He lifted up his arm.

Lexi applied the wax and put the strip on.

Alfred looked at Lexi. "Go for it." he said.

"3...2..1!" Lexi shouted, pulling off the strip. Alfred screamed.

"BLOODY HELL!" Alfred shouted.

"You owe me 20 pounds." Lexi said smirking. Alfred glared at her.

After the waxing, Alfred and Lexi were on the couch watching a film. Lexi looked at Alfred and noticed his strange piece of hair.

"You have a weird piece of hair that sticks up." Lexi muttered. She grabbed onto it and tried to stick it down. Suddenly she was kissed by Alfred. His lips were chapped. Lexi blushed a bright red. Alfred pulled back blushing as well.

"Uh.." Alfred said.

"Dude! What the fuck was that for?!" Lexi exclaimed.

"I don't know what came over me!" Alfred replied, still blushing.

Lexi blushed. "Maybe that's your erogenous zone?" Lexi said.

"My what?" Alfred asked.

"Turn on zone." Lexi muttered, the blush getting brighter.

"I just kissed my sister! My twin sister!" Alfred exclaimed.

"Alfred." Lexi said.

"THAT'S LIKE FUCKING INCEST!" Alfred shouted.

"Oh, relax. We just kissed. It's not like anything else happened." Lexi muttered.

There was an a awkward silence between Lexi and Alfred.

"So.. do you want to watch Harry Potter?" Alfred asked.

"Sure! What about a Harry Potter Marathon?" Lexi asked.

"Hell yeah!" Alfred said. Lexi got up and went to get the DVDs.

**Meanwhile on the plane. **

Roderich was holding his wife's hand as Elizaveta was in shock.

"The captian is doing the best he can." said a flight assistant.

"Okay." Roderich said.

"We'll call the police as soon as we land, aru." Yao said to Elizaveta.

"I can't believe it. We forgot them." She said.

"We didn't forget them, we just miscounted." Roderich said pushing up his glasses.

"What kind of mother am I?" She asked.

"We'll get back to them soon aru." Yao said.

"Lexi and Alfred can look after themselves." Hercules said.

**Back to Lexi and Alfred**

Lexi and Alfred had just finished the fifth Harry Potter film and were now onto the sixth one.

"I'm hungry." Alfred said.

"I think we have popcorn." Lexi said.

"Alright." Alfred said. Lexi went to pop the popcorn. She hummed as she waited for the popcorn to pop.

Alfred hummed as well. After the popcorn was popped, Lexi came back with a bowl full of popcorn. They resumed watching the Harry Potter movies. After they finished, they watched a few other movies such as the Breakfast Club, Ferris Buller's day off, Wayne's World, The hangover, Gulliver's travels and School of Rock.

After the movies were finished, Alfred looked at Lexi.

"So.. what now?" Lexi asked.

"We could play Slender." Alfred said.

"Okay." Lexi said.

So, they played Slender and they both screamed and shouted at the person to run like hell when they got a page.

Then they went upstairs and played video games.

Little did they know, that their little experience of being home Alone was going to get more dangerous and a little crazy.

**Chapter 2 done! **

**Yeah.. the cowlick idea was my cousin's idea and so was the incest idea. **

**The burgulars will be introduced in the next chapter! **

**Anyway, read and review!**


End file.
